A Mind is A Terrible Thing to Waste/Dialogues
David Jones: , we have to go to the local university to investigate the recent happenings. Let's go! Dominic March: David Jones, don't leave just yet! here hasn't even introduced themselves to their other partner! Katrina Rink: Uhhh... hi there, ... my name is Katrina Rink... I recently joined the force. Katrina: I've always been a fan of you! I've been following your career for so long already! Jones: Uhh... we would like to chat but we really have to- Lucy: Oh no, you won't! Katrina would be the one accompanying ! Katrina: Really?!! That's so cool! Working with my idol... I'm living the dream! Jones: Fine... but make sure to get evidence about Betty Wyatt's murder! Katrina: Sure can do, mister! and I will get going! At the Paxerton University Katrina: , we finally arrived at the university! Where do you want to investigate f- (Merriam enters) Merriam Webster: Officers, thank goodness, you're here! Katrina: You're the dean, right? Merriam: I am! Merriam (sweating): But... there's a dead body in the library! Katrina: A dead body?! Don't worry, ma'am! and I will go check it out! Chapter 1 Investigate Library Katrina Rink: Eugh! There's a body, leaning against the bookshelves! Merriam Webster: T-that's... t-that's... Emily Wallace! She's a English professor here... and she's dead?!!! (Merriam faints Katrina: Oh dear! She fainted... let's talk to her about this when she regains consciousness, ! Katrina: Also... the body has multiple gashes on the head... I don't know... but we should send it to Jodie! She might know something about this! Katrina>: Good idea, ! We can piece that broken pieces together! Maybe it can tell us something about the murder! Calm Merriam down Merriam (sweating): , you're still here so that means... Merriam (frantic): Emily really is dead! Katrina: Calm down, ma'am. Take deep breaths. Merriam: Sorry officers... I'm not used to this... Paxerton is usually a peaceful city... Katrina: I guess... but recent happenings has changed the city. Merriam: I know how to help, ! The faculty room! Emily was always there after classes. Perhaps, there might be clues there! Katrina: Thank you, Mrs. Webster. We'll go check it out. Examine Broken Pieces Katrina: Good job piecing it back together! Let's see what if says, shall we? Katrina: Best Teacher Award is awarded to Emily Wallace. Katrina:It's an award meant for our victim, ! And... there's another name on it... Theodore Saurus. Let's go talk to him, ! Ask Theodore Saurus about the victim's award Theodore: Officers, will this take too long? I still have to arrange madam's schedule... Katrina: Don't worry, Mr. Saurus. We'd just like to ask you a few questions. Theodore: Uh... ask away... but make it quick. Katrina: Is Emily Wallace a good teacher? Theodore: Well of course! She received the reward after all! Theodore: I really wish all teachers were like her... but sadly, it isn't. Katrina: Sorry to say, Mr. Saurus but... Ms. Wallace is dead... Theodore: She's dead?! Oh dear... this is definitely dreadful... Theodore: I hope that you find her killer, . She was the cream of the crop... Autopsy Victim's Body Jodie Maxemillion: Seriously, Katrina: Uhh... Jodie, can you just tell us something about the body. Every second we waste, the more time Emily's killer will run free. Jodie: Ugh! You're just as worse as Jones! Jodie: But... I guess I can tell... duty calls after all... Jodie: The body is quite... macabre... but the gash tells all! Jodie: I collected a sample from his head, which was quite gross by the way... and found caffeine and antioxidants... which are ingredients for coffee! Jodie: There wasn't any trace of coffee on the victim's stomach so I can safely deduced that it came from the killer! Katrina: SO our killer drinks coffee? Well... looks like they need more, knowing that is on their trail! Investigate Faculty Room Katrina: Sooo, what do we have here? Katrina: A notebook on the victim's desk? Interesting... it doesn't have any name on it... and its contents seem to be faded. Nothing a little dust can't solve! Katrina: Oh... there's also a phone... and there's a key chain attached with the victim's name on it! This is definitely Emily's phone. Let's unlock it, ! Examine Faded Notebook Katrina: Hmmm... I can't understand this... it's all scribbles... let's go send this to the archivist, Linda Pharrel! Maybe, she can get something! Analyze Scribbles Linda Pharrel: Umm... next time, bring me something I can actually analyze. Linda: The scribbles don't match any of the documents in the archives. Linda: And I have no clue what symbol it may be. Katrina: So you found nothing? Linda: Preposterous! I always find a clue! I went digging... and in the evidence room, I found a pamphlet... the one you found belonging to Ms. Wyatt last time. Linda: The ad for the psychology department of the university has a signature belonging to a Tess Goodwin. She even signed her name. I looked at it... then looked back at the scribbles... after a few minutes, I found a signature... really small, actually. The notebook belongs to this Tess! Katrina: What about the scribbles? Linda: Ask her about that... I need a cup of coffee... I exhausted my eyes just looking for the signature, ! Ask Tess about the scribbles Katrina: Ms. Goodwin, is this your notebook? Tess Goodwin: Oh! It is! Where did you find it, officers? Katrina: On a teacher's desk... Ms. Wallace's. Tess: How... did it end up there? Katrina: Tess... Ms. Wallace is dead. Tess: Dead?! Well... don't go suspecting me, . I'm innocent! Examine Victim's Phone Analyze Phone Chapter 2 See what Penelope wants Investigate Bookshelves Examine Locked Chest Examine Chest Analyze Pestle Examine Faded Book Cover Give the book back to Mr. Atlas Investigate Subway Examine Torn Pieces Examine Unknown Man Ask Theo Saurus about his photo with the victim Examine Locket Analyze Hair Give the locket back to Tess